


Intruso

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Soñaste alguna vez con estar así con alguien antes de conocerme?-preguntó Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pami_Li](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pami_Li/gifts).



> Para el prompt:
> 
> Klaine está en medio de 'algo' (besos, mamadas, sexo en sí) cuando uno le pregunta al otro sobre con quién más le gustaría estar en esos momentos. O algo similar.
> 
> Lo único que me interesa es que comiencen a fantasear con Puck ahí.

A veces Kurt está seguro que no hay mejor lugar que estar entre los brazos de Blaine, pero luego un beso cae en sus labios y desmiente cualquier cosa que haya pensado segundos antes. Hoy es uno de esos días, de esos días lentos en que milagrosamente (no realmente) no hay nadie en casa y pueden besarse por horas sin que nadie los detenga. Hay veces en que los ánimos se caldean y las caricias empiezan a ser excusas para quitar capas de ropa, y los besos bajan a medida que las manos empiezan a quitar prendas y pronto un beso en los labios se convierte en un beso en el pecho, uno de esos que dejarán una marca que le hará recordar el momento cada noche y que, sin lugar a dudas, le hará subir los colores al rostro cada vez que lo recuerde.

 

-¿Soñaste alguna vez con estar así con alguien antes de conocerme?-preguntó Blaine, inseguro, deteniendo los besos para matar el ánimo con sus palabras.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Kurt de vuelta, algo a la defensiva.

 

-Bueno, antes de que nos pusiéramos de novios me habías dicho que el toque de la punta de los dedos era lo más sexy que podías soportar... pero al mismo tiempo me dijiste que habías intentado ver porno...

 

-No me lo recuerdes-pidió Kurt, tirándose en la cama, y mirando al techo como si le fuera a salvar.

 

-Sólo tengo curiosidad, Kurt, puedes no responder si tanto te molesta-dijo Blaine, y Kurt escondió su cara entre sus manos mientras trataba de evitar responder, aunque sabía que no podía no hacerlo. Murmuró algo entre sus dedos-. ¿Qué dijiste?

 

-Aparte de Finn, lo cual es un recuerdo horroroso de momento, Puck-respondió Kurt, mirándole con una mirada asesina.

 

-¿En serio? No te culpo en el último... hay muchas razones para fantasear con él-respondió Blaine, poniéndose un poco rojo.

 

-No lo considero el punto más alto de mis fantasías, pero hay algo en un idiota como él que no puede evitar atraerte-comentó Kurt, tragando saliva.

 

-Yo creo que son los músculos. Esos brazos que parecen tan fuertes que serían capaces de tomarte en ellos mientras te folla contra la muralla-susurró Blaine contra su oído.

 

-¡Blaine!

 

-Dime si no te gustaría... Puck, sujetándote por la cintura mientras te deja caer sobre su polla una y otra vez, y tú dejándote llevar pues saber que él te podrá sostener todo el tiempo que sea necesario...-siguió Blaine, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras dejaba que sus manos siguieran quitando capa tras capa de ropa. Kurt se dejó llevar, primera vez que lo hacía sin poner resistencia alguna, y dejó que las palabras de Blaine le bañaran con fantasías que estaba seguro que eran más de Blaine que de él mismo, aunque eso no las hacía menos sexy.

 

Esa tarde un intruso estuvo en la cama con ellos sin darse cuenta, y Blaine y Kurt ocuparon su presencia a su antojo, sabiendo que era la única manera en que podrían meter a otro entre sus sábanas sin morir de vergüenza en el intento... por lo menos en ese entonces, más adelante... quién sabe.


End file.
